Big Mickey
TUGS= Big Mickey *'Nationality': British Big Mickey is the yard's biggest crane. He was stationed at the Steel Company dock, which was later used by the navy in the episode Munitions. Bio Big Mickey first speaks in the episode Munitions, he loads the naval tramper Kraka-Toa with explosives. Later, a fire causes his dock to collapse and he sinks (in the TV version, it is said that he is saved by landing in shallow water). Later, in the episode High Tide, he loaded steel for the Z-Stacks and the Star Fleet. Persona Big Mickey is known to be supportive towards the Star Fleet, as he roots for them in their competition against the Z-Stacks for the steel contract and according to Zorran, he is clearly his own boss as he noted that "Nobody tells Big Mickey what to do!" After TUGS After the show's production ended, Big Mickey was recycled as a background prop for Brendam Docks in Thomas & Friends. His most notable role was in Edward's Brass Band, where he accidentally knocked Edward off the track while unloading a boiler from a ship, though he wasn't referred to by name. Like the other former TUGS characters and props, Big Mickey was also carried over to the new CGI series. In New Crane on the Dock from the 21st season of Thomas & Friends, Big Mickey gained a face and the ability to speak again. Upon speaking up towards the end of the episode, he was thrown off by everyone staring at him, apparently due to the fact that no one on Sodor had realized he was sentient. Basis Big Mickey is based on a 350-ton Hammerhead crane. He most strongly resembles the US Navy's League Island Crane built in 1919 by the McMyler-Interstate Company for the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard. Weighing 3,500 tons, it was the world's largest crane at the time. Voice Actors * Timothy Bateson * Tarô Arakawa * Masaaki Tsukada * Pauli Virta * Elise Langenoja Other: * Rob Rackstraw * Hinata Tadokoro Appearances Episodes * Sunshine * Pirate * Regatta * Munitions * Warrior * High Tide * Quarantine * Ghosts * Jinxed * High Winds Trivia * In some versions of "Munitions" the narrator states 'And lying in shallow water saved Big Mickey from both fire and explosion' * Big Mickey was also relocated to Lucky's Yard in some episodes. * His model was recycled and used in Thomas & Friends, beginning in its 3rd season episode Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. Out of all the Tugs characters, he has the longest post-Tugs lifespan, along with the S.S. Vienna and the other dockyard cranes, some of which are now on display at Drayton Manor, England, United Kingdom; where some of the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends TV models currently reside. * Out of all the TUGS characters who were carried over to Thomas & Friends, Big Mickey is the only one to also have their name carried over. * It is currently unknown where Big Mickey's model is now due to the fact that Thomas and Friends changed its format from their model version into a CGI version. * Throughout Thomas & Friends, Big Mickey's model underwent several changes: ** He was repainted a warmer shade of grey. ** His megaphone was removed. **In Season 5, his top railing became thinner and his walkway became more detailed. **In Season 6, he had riveted steel sides, his hoist end became covered, his wheelhouse walkway became square and he gained a new base. **In Season 21, he gained a face, has the ability to speak again, and is referred to by name again. Gallery File:HighTideBigMickey.png File:tugs big mickey.png|Big Mickey loading munitions File:Big Mickey.jpg File:BigMickeySinks.png|Big Mickey sinking File:Lucky'sYardwithYellowBuoy.png|Big Mickey shifted to Lucky's Yard File:IMG_1881.PNG File:IMG_1882.PNG File:BigMickeySisterShow.png|Big Mickey in Thomas & Friends NewCraneontheDock.jpg|Big Mickey with a face in Season 21 of Thomas & Friends.|link=W:C:TTTE: New Crane on the Dock File:BigMickey'sBasis.jpg|Big Mickey's possible basis See also * Big Mickey on the Thomas & Friends Wiki Category:Cranes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Faceless Characters Category:Land Vehicles